Pushing me Away
by backward
Summary: Songfic TyKa song fic to linkin park's pushing me away


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the lyrics. Beyblade belongs to some company I can't remember and the song is the work of the brilliant Linkin Park, hehehe they're my favourite band.  
  
Pairing: Kai / Tyson  
  
Song ~# blah #~ {kai pov} [Tyson pov]  
  
Pushing me away  
  
~#I've lied to you  
  
the same way that I always do#~  
  
"I don't need your help, Tyson, I don't need anyone's help"  
  
{I lied when I said that, like always. I have to keep the coldness, it's my protection, and it's my safety. If I don't lie and give you the cold shoulder, then I won't be safe. You'll all betray my trust like my family did.}  
  
~#This is the last smile  
  
that I'll fake for the sake of being with you#~  
  
[I'm smiling again.  
  
That same wide toothed grin I always smile. How do you think they would react if they knew it was fake? That it never reached my eyes? That I only ever do it so I can stay with you?]  
  
~#Every thing falls apart  
  
even the people who never frown  
  
eventually break down#~  
  
[I can't stay like this much longer. I can't keep acting the fool. I'll go insane, but is it worth it so I can be with you?]  
  
~#The sacrifice of parting in a lie#~  
  
{Is it worth lying to you Tyson?  
  
If I didn't lie to you then I could be wrapped in your warm embrace, smelling the musk in your hair tasting your sweet mouth.  
  
But is that worth giving up the protection, which the lying brings?}  
  
~#Everything has to end you'll soon find  
  
were out of time left  
  
So watch it all unwind#~  
  
{It's going to be over soon. This tournament.  
  
Then I'll have no reason to be around him anymore. Then I won't have to worry about keeping the cold. Then I wont have to worry about pushing him away.}  
  
~#The sacrifice is never knowing#~  
  
[Kai, I'll never know if I could be the one to break through your defences, if I could be the one you could be you around.  
  
But that's what I have to give up to keep this smile in place. At least with the smile I know I can stay with you, even if it's not how I want to be with you.]  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
[Why do I continue to put myself through this torment day after day? I really must be a masochist. I mean who else would put up with being put down day after day by the person they loved? Who else could stand getting their heart broken piece by piece?  
  
I don't understand why I don't just leave, or give up hoping that my feelings would ever be returned. I mean I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot, but I do have some sense. I know that if he did really have any kind of feelings for me he wouldn't do the things he does.  
  
So why do I stay here just to kill my self a bit more? But then I don't know what that Bastard of a grandfather did to him. How do I know that the way he acts isn't just a way of trying to protect himself?  
  
No I'm just pinning my hopes on nothing.]  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
{Why don't I just give up the futile hope I have that you will ever love me? You're to pure, innocent, kind, naïve.to ever love someone like me.  
  
I've been tainted beyond cleaning and your still as good as new. I don't understand why I still place hope in this stupid dream it will never happen, but it's the only dream I have so I feel the need to hold onto it.  
  
Maybe I should just let go}  
  
~#I've tried like you.  
  
To do everything that you wanted to. #~  
  
[I've tried to keep up with all this training you force us to do. I have to look good to you, if you can keep up with this training schedule so can I.  
  
I must prove my self to you. Maybe then you would love me]  
  
~#This is the last time;  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake  
  
of being with you. #~  
  
"I'm sorry Grandfather, haven't been able to collect their bit beasts yet, they have never left themselves open for a successful attack"  
  
The sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.  
  
"Try harder Kai, you know I will not except failure."  
  
{I cannot do this again. Taking the blame and the beating just so I can be with you. You'll notice soon and then how will I be able to explain it away?}  
  
~#Everything falls apart  
  
even the people who never frown  
  
eventually break down. #~  
  
A small boy with midnight blue silk for hair and sapphires for eyes sits curled on a window seat staring out at the night sky. He's thinking of a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
~#The sacrifice of parting in a lie.... #~  
  
~#Everything has to end;  
  
you'll soon find were out of time left  
  
so watch it all unwind. #~  
  
The crimson eyes look back at the home and people he is leaving behind. He thinks back to a cheerful face, pouting lips, pointed nose and sapphire eyes.  
  
~#The sacrifice is never knowing.... #~  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
Silver tears roll down tanned cheeks, carving their path in the youths face.  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
A single tear escapes an eye unused to crying, making its solitary path down a porcelain cheek.  
  
~#The sacrifice of parting in a lie.... #~  
  
~#The sacrifice is never knowing.... #~  
  
Two separate boys look in to the star-studded night sky and think about their love that will never happen. Both morn something they think can never be and both deliver a whispered message to the one they think they could never have.  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
[I love you Kai.]  
  
~#Why I never walked away  
  
why I played myself this way  
  
now I see your testing me pushes me away#~  
  
{I love you Tyson.}  
  
Did you guys like it????  
  
Was this completely crap????  
  
Should I never write another songfic again????  
  
Please review and tell me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
